Runaway Love
by NorthernLights25
Summary: 5 years ago Sakura,Hinata,Ino and TenTen left Kohona. They had heard their teammates insulting them. They are now know as the four crescent sisters. A group that is know for their power, beauty and singing. Someone is afer them, though. Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

Ok Hi! It's my third story. This isn't a one shot though. Hurray! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.

**Prologue **

**5 years ago **

**With Sakura**

"Oh man I'm so late!" Sakura mumbled to herself as she headed to the training grounds. She was going to go meet Sasuke and Naruto. Yes Sasuke is back, has been for about 1 ½ years. He had just got off probation 4 months ago. Sakura was coming up to the bridge, when she heard Naruto tell Sasuke something.

"Hey, Sasuke. Haven't you realized Sakura hasn't been doing a lot on the past few missions? I mean I know she's stronger, but she's still like she was when we were genin." Naruto said.

"For once dope I agree. She hasn't really improved these past 4 ½ years." Sasuke replied.

What?! How could they say that?! Sasuke I can kind of understand he has done something like that before. But I had thought we were growing closer. Friends even. But how could Naruto say those things? He's like my brother! I guess they don't want me around anymore. Sakura thought as she quickly ran away.

**With Hinata **

Hinata was upset. Her father had just said he was officially going to proclaim Hanabi as heir to the Hyuga clan. Hinata thought she was improving. Her father had said so, just a couple months ago. She guesses he was just lying to her. Now she was meeting Kiba and Shino. Things had to get better from here on out, Hinata told herself. (A/N Sorry Hinata it's not)

"Kiba. I heard Hinata's father was going to announce Hanabi heir." Shino said.

"Good. I was worried Hinata would be the heir. Even though it's not my clan. I know I wouldn't want Hinata to be the heir. The clan would be wiped out in a matter of days!" Kiba told Shino.

That's what they think? I thought they thought I was stronger. They're just like my father. Well I'm not going to see them. I'm leaving! Hinata said to herself as she sprinted away from Kiba and Shino.

**With Ino **

Ino was going to go see her team, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ino's so troublesome Choji. All she ever does is yell at us to train harder. When she is actually the person who needs to train, she never does anything. She's actually really weak." Shikamaru said.

"Munch-yeah-munch-you're right-Shika-munch-maru." Choji said through a full mouth.

"They actually think that? Well fine if they don't want me around. I won't be around for them to not want! (A/N I don't understand her reasoning. And I wrote it! LOL!) Ino thought as she stormed away.

**With TenTen **

TenTen was late. She had been busy picking up some new weapons and had lost track of time. She was almost there, and then she stopped.

"Lee. Who's the weakest member of our team?" Neji asked.

"TenTen for sure," Lee replied.

"I agree," Neji stated. Then both went back to training. (A/N I didn't know what to make them say!)

TenTen ran. She couldn't believe they had said that.

**5mins later **

Crash! Bang! Ouch!! Four girls lay sprawled out on the road. "Ouch, my head," Sakura said as she sat up. She looked around to see who she ran into. "Hinata, TenTen, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw her three best friends on the ground. The other girls sat up. Then, they all saw that the others had tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong?!" They all yelled at each other. Four explanations later.

"Those boys are all jerks!" Ino said.

"Yeah!" The others yelled.

"You know. I'm going to go see Tsuande." Sakura announced.

"Why are you going to go see Tsuande forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"To get permission to leave Kohona," Sakura answered.

"Why?!" Hinata, TenTen, and Ino exclaimed in surprised voices.

"I'm tired of being thought of as weak. Plus I have to leave because of this crescent moon birthmark on my shoulder." Sakura said in a quite voice.

"You have one too?!" The other girls yelled.

"Wait you all have one." Sakura stated.

"Mine's on my waist." Hinata said.

"Ankle." TenTen said.

"Just above my left breast." Ino said.

"You guys this is serious. Those marks mean something. I can't tell you here, though. It's too dangerous in Kohona." Sakura whispered.

"Ok." The others said.

"Now, we have to go see Tsuande." Sakura said. The girls then headed towards the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower **

"Sensei! I need to talk to you." Sakura said as she went over to Tsuande's desk. Where Tsuande was currently sleeping.

"I'm up!" Tsuande yelled as she jerked awake.

"Sensei. Hinata, TenTen, Ino and I need to get permission to leave Kohona for a while." Sakura stated.

"Fine. I understand. I know about the marks." Tsuande said.

"You do?" The girls said.

"Of course. I am the Hokage after all." Tsuande chuckled.

"Thank you. For letting us leave, sensei." Sakura said.

"Your welcome. Come home soon though." Tsuande said.

"We won't." Ino said.

"I know." Tsuande sighed.

"Bye Tsuande-sama/ Sensei!" The girls said as they disappeared.

**Midnight **

The girls had packs on their backs ready to leave. "Goodbye Kohona." The girls whispered as they disappeared into the night.

Everyone found out the girls left 2 days later. They didn't seem to care on the outside. But maybe they did on the inside.

I will try to update later. Only if I get more than 5 reviews though. Flames are ok. I just want to hear what you think.


	2. Homecoming

Hi you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Ok so I forgot to say this before. But the pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen. I will not be changing these. Sorry. There might be some old SakuOc, HinaOc, InoOc, and TenOc. But only during the five years the girls were gone. Ok here's the disclaimer. Again. I don't own Naruto. Sigh… Or do I own any of the songs in this chapter. They belong to their owners.

**Chapter 1 **

**Homecoming **

These are descriptions of the girls, when they return.

**Sakura: **Most powerful of the girls, leader, and lead singer in their band. Has: pink hair with black highlights. Wears a blood red fishnet shirt with a black leather skirt. Also black combat boots, black bangles on her arms. Finally red crescent moon necklace.

Powers: Controller of fire, darkness and light. Has the ability to move stuff with her mind.

Familiars (Summons): Dragon, Slug, and phoenix.

Weapons: Bow and arrows, swords.

**Hinata:** Long purple hair with blue highlights. Wears a blue halter top, with black leather pants. (Skinny legged style.) Silver high-heels, blue crescent moon necklace.

Powers: Controller of water, byakugan. Ability to see into the future and random.

Familiars (Summons): Dragon, Tiger, Serpent.

Weapons: Crescent sword, regular sword.

**Ino:** Long blond hair, with purple highlights. Wears purple no-sleeved turtle-neck, white leather skirt. Has on white/purple combat boots (White on top, purple on bottom.). Purple/white arm wraps (like Sasuke during his fight with Gaara), and purple crescent moon necklace.

Powers: Controller of earth. Ability to read minds, and possess other's minds.

Familiars (Summons): Dragon, wolf, and unicorn.

Weapons: Staff, sword.

**TenTen: **Long brown hair, with green highlights. Wears green belly-button shirt (Spaghetti strap style). White leather pants (Skinny legged style) with green high heels. Finally, green crescent moon necklace.

Powers: Controller of air. Ability to teleport anywhere in the world. Can communicate with animals.

Familiars: Dragon, hawk, and griffin.

Weapons: Scroll on back to summon any weapon.

**Story Time **

**5 years later **

**Kohona **

"Do we have to be here?" Hinata asked, as she and her 'sisters' walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"Yes. But who was the baka that arranged for us to visit this place anyway?" TenTen asked.

"Sakura did." Ino said as she pointed to Sakura.

"You guys. Kohona is the only place **he** won't look for us at. Plus we are going to prove we aren't weak anymore." Sakura stated as she entered the Hokage Tower. Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Come in!" Tsuande yelled. The door opened and the girls entered.

"Hello sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Tsuande.

"Girls! I'm so glad you're back!" Tsuande gushed as she hugged each girl in turn.

"So Tsuande is the stage ready?" Ino asked.

"Of course. Everyone's in the whole village is there right now. All waiting for you four I might add." Tsuande said.

"That's why there was no fan-boys following us." Hinata said.

"Alright girls! Let's go rock!" Sakura said as she touched her necklace. The other girls followed suit.

"Arianna!" Sakura yelled.

"Rosaline!" Ino yelled.

"Alice!" Hinata yelled.

"Isabella!" TenTen yelled.

Then four huge dragons appeared outside the tower. A red one, a green one, a blue one, and a silver one. Sakura got on the red, Ino the green, Hinata the blue and TenTen the silver.

"See you later Tsuande!" Hinata yelled, as the girls rode to the concert.

**Concert **

Everyone was waiting for the girls to arrive. When, four dragons appeared on stage. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Sakura got off her dragon.

"You guys ready to rock?!" She yelled into the crowd. Cheers and screams were her replies. "Ok our first song of the night is Runaway!"

**This means Sakura **

_**This means Hinata **_

_This means Ino _

This means TenTen 

**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah **

**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**

**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range **

**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days **

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground **

**No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow **

**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no **

**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud **

_**And I feel so alive **_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize **_

**I just wanna scream and lose control **

**Throw my hands up and let it go **

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah **

**I just want to fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell **

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah **

_So so is how I'm doing if you're wondering _

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning _

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk _

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch _

_**But I feel so alive **_

_**I can't help myself, don't you realize **_

I just wanna scream and lose control 

Throw my hands up and let it go 

Forget about everything and runaway yeah 

I just want to fall and lose myself 

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell 

Forget about everything and runaway yeah 

_**Runaway, Runaway… x5 **_

**I just wanna scream and lose control **

**Throw my hands up and let it go **

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah **

**I just want to fall and lose myself **

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell **

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah… **

Cheers came from the crowd. The screams and cheers filled the air, with their energy.

"You guys wanna hear some more?!" Ino yelled. More screams filled the area.

"Ok here is Everything Back but You!" TenTen yelled.

Today was the worst day I went through hell 

I wish I could remove it from my mind 

Two months away from you but I couldn't tell 

I thought everything was gonna be just fine 

**The postcard that you wrote **

**With a stupid little note **

**Something wasn't quite right about it **

**It smelt like cheap perfume **

**And it didn't smell like you **

**There is no way you can get around it**

**Because you wrote **

_**I wish you were her **_

_**You left out the e **_

_**You left without me **_

_**And now you're somewhere out there with a **_

_Hey, hey psycho babe _

_I hate you why are guys so lame _

_Everything I gave you _

_I want everything back but you _

My friends tried to tell me all along 

That you weren't the right one for me 

My friends tried to tell me to be strong

I bet you didn't think that I would see 

**The postcard that you wrote **

**With a stupid little note **

**Something wasn't quite right about it **

**I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times **

**Now you're losing me you're losing me now **

**Because you wrote… **

_**I wish you were her **_

_**You left out the e **_

_**You left without me **_

_**And now you're somewhere out there with a **_

_Hey, hey psycho babe _

_I hate you why are guys so lame _

_Everything I gave you _

_I want everything back but you _

**The postcard that you wrote **

**With a stupid little note **

**Something wasn't quite right about it **

**It smelt like cheap perfume **

**And it didn't smell like you **

**There is no way you can get around it **

**Because you wrote **

_**I wish you were her **_

_**You left out the e **_

_**You left without me **_

_**And now you're somewhere out there with a **_

_Hey, hey psycho babe _

_I hate you why are guys so lame _

_Everything I gave you _

_I want everything back but you _

I wish you were her 

You left out the e 

You left without me 

And now you're somewhere out there with a 

**I wish you were her **

**You left out the e **

**You left without me **

**Everything back but you **

The crowd went wild. The girls were rocking it. Plus it was only the beginning of the concert. Let's visit the guys.

"Wow…" Neji said, as he gaped at TenTen. Was that really TenTen? The TenTen he knew would never ever sing. Plus this TenTen admitted an aurora, the old TenTen didn't.

"Hinata-Chan rocks!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked up at Hinata with stars in his eyes. This was a different Hinata though Naruto relized. The old Hinata would never be able to get up on a stage in front of people and sing. She would be too scared to do that.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino was troublesome because this Ino was different. A different person. Shikamaru could tell the second he laid eyes on her again.

Sasuke didn't say anything out loud. He was busy being mentally beat up by Inner Sasuke. "You're a bigger baka than Naruto!" Inner Sasuke yelled. "I know." Sasuke said to Inner Sasuke. As he continued to gaze at **his **Sakura.

You see something had happened, during the 5 years the girls were gone. The boys had realized their lives without them were horrible. They now knew they needed **their **girl to survive. Without them, the boys were incomplete. They were worried though. What if the girls didn't forgive them?

Ok so there you guys go. Personally I wouldn't forgive the guys. They were too mean. You'll have to see if the girls take the boys back. Please review! I'll try to update soon, like a three day period. Today was an exception. I had a lot of time on my hands. Bye!


	3. Wounds

Hi! Sorry it took so long. My family had to do spring cleaning! I almost died! But my room is finally clean. So here's the second chapter. Thanks again so much for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Naruto or any of the songs in this story.

Key:

**This is Sakura **

_**This is Hinata **_

_This is Ino _

This is TenTen 

**Chapter 2 **

**Wounds **

"Ok you guys! Give it up for Ino with Since U Been Gone!" Sakura yelled as Ino took center stage.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

_Since you been gone __**(since you been gone)**_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you __**(thanks to you)**_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you __**(thanks to you)**_

_Now I get __**(I get)**_

_You should know __**(you should know**__) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone _

Shikamaru had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did have his chance and he did blow it. Ino was moving on, without him. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"You guys let's give it up for Hinata with Gone!" Ino yelled after she finished.

_**What you see's not what you get **_

_**With you, there's just no measurement **_

_**No way to tell what's real from what isn't there **_

_**Your eyes, they sparkled **_

_**That's all changed into lies **_

_**That drop like acid rain **_

_**You washed away the best of me **_

_**You don't care **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You know you did it**_

_**I'm gone **_

_**To find someone to live for in this world **_

_**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight **_

_**Just a bridge that I gotta burn **_

_**You were wrong **_

_**If you think you can walk right through my door **_

_**That is just so you **_

_**Coming back when I've finally moved on**_

_**I'm already gone **_

_**Sometimes shattered, never open **_

_**Nothing matters when you're broken **_

_**That was me, whenever I was with you **_

_**Always ending, always over **_

_**Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster **_

_**I am breaking that habit today **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You know you did it**_

_**I'm gone **_

_**To find someone to live for in this world **_

_**There is no light at the end of the tunnel tonight **_

_**Just a bridge that I gotta burn **_

_**You were wrong **_

_**If you think you can walk right through my door **_

_**That is just so you **_

_**Coming back when I've finally moved on **_

_**I'm already gone **_

_**There is nothing you can say **_

_**Sorry doesn't cut it, babe **_

_**Take the hint and walk away **_

_**Cause I'm gone **_

_**Doesn't matter what you do **_

_**It's what you did that's hurting you **_

_**All I needed was the truth **_

_**Now I'm gone **_

_**What you see's not what you get **_

_**What you see's not what you get **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You know you did it**_

_**I'm gone **_

_**To find someone to live for in this world **_

_**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight **_

_**Just a bridge that I gotta burn**_

_**You were wrong **_

_**If you think you can walk right through my door**_

_**That's just so you**_

_**Coming back when I've finally moved on**_

_**I'm already gone**_

_**I'm already gone **_

_**Ooh, I'm already gone **_

_**Gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Already gone **_

_**I'm gone **_

Naruto turned pale. Hinata had sung about him. He knew it was about him. Sorry, wasn't going to cut it with Hinata. This was bad.

"Alright you guys, TenTen is going to sing Behind These Hazel Eyes!" Hinata shouted to the crowd.

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me 

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong 

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right 

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong 

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on 

Chorus:

Here I am, once again 

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend 

Just thought you were the one 

Broken up, deep inside 

But you won't get to see the tears I cry 

Behind these hazel eyes 

I told you everything, opened up and let you in 

You made me feel alright, for once in my life 

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be 

So together, yet so broken up inside 

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on 

Chorus:

Here I am, once again 

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend 

Just thought you were the one 

Broken up, deep inside 

But you won't get to see the tears I cry 

Behind these hazel eyes 

Swallow me, then spit me out 

For hating you, I blame myself 

Seeing you, it kills me now 

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore 

Anymore

Chorus:

Here I am, once again 

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend 

Just thought you were the one 

Broken up, deep inside 

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes 

Chorus:

Here I am, once again 

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend 

Just thought you were the one 

Broken up, deep inside 

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes 

Neji's eyes went wide. That was a song about him and TenTen. Crap! He felt like an idiot and a fool. Kuso how did he let someone like TenTen get away?!

"Ok you guys. It's time for Sakura with one of our best songs. Because of You!" TenTen exclaimed.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **

**I will not break the way you did **

**You fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**I lose my way **

**And it's not too long before you point it out **

**I cannot cry **

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **

**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with **

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**I watched you die **

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep **

**I was so young **

**You should have known better than to lean on me **

**You never thought of anyone else **

**You just saw your pain **

**And now I cry **

**In the middle of the night **

**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything **

**Because of you **

**I don't know how to let anyone else in **

**Because of you **

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**Because of you**

**Because of you **

Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick. That song. He did tell Sakura crying was a weakness. She did hear him cry from his consent nightmares. That song was about what he did to her. How was she ever going to forgive him? He knew it would be hard, but Sakura would be **his **again. He just needed to fix what he had messed up. That shouldn't be too hard right? (A/N No Way! It will be very hard! I shall make you boys suffer. Insert evil laugh here. Uh… Sorry. I didn't mean to let Inner NorthernLights25 out.)

"Alright you guys! We've only just started! Now let's rock this house!" Sakura yelled.

The boys got a feeling this was only going to get worse, not better.

Ok. There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it. I will update sometime in the next week. Maybe, I hope. I have a bunch of work to do right now, so there is not a lot of time on my hands. Please review!


	4. More Pain

Hi! I can't believe it; so many people have been reviewing! To all of those who reviewed I thank you! Gives you brownies and ice-cream! I'm trying to slow down. Considering people have been telling me it is a little rushed. I hope this isn't as rushed. Sorry if it is. Hope you all like this chapter!

Key: This is TenTen 

_This is Ino _

_**This is Hinata **_

**This is Sakura **

**This is all the girls **

Ok so this is some info, I left out last time sorry. The girls are all around 21-22 years old.

Sakura's animals' names: Dragon is Arianna, Slug is Katsuye, and Phoenix is Noi.

Ino's animals' names: Dragon is Rosalie, Wolf is Daniel, and Unicorn is Peppermint (Pepper, and Peppy).

Hinata's animals' names: Dragon is Alice, Tiger is Ty, and the Serpent is Horishi.

TenTen's animals' names: Dragon is Isabella, Hawk is Jesse, and the Griffin is Kenji.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these songs. Cries anime style.

**Chapter 3 **

**More Pain **

"Ok here we go TenTen is doing with Survivor!"

Now I let you out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you

But I'm richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Though that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gon work harder 

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

Thought I couldn't breathe without you

I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you

Perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lastin'

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gon work harder 

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

I'm wishin' you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

**(I'm better than that)**

I'm not gon blast you on the radio

**(I'm better than that)**

I'm not gon lie on you and your family, yo

**(I'm better than that)**

I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines

**(I'm better than that)**

I'm not gon compromise my Christianity

**(I'm better than that)**

You know I'm not gon dis you on the internet

Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gonna work harder 

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gonna work harder 

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

Oh **(oh) **oh **(oh)**

After of all of the darkness and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround my self with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor 

I'm not gon give up 

I'm not gon stop 

I'm gon work harder 

I'm a survivor 

I'm gonna make it 

I will survive 

Keep on survivin' 

4x

If it was possible Neji felt even worse. He knew he had a very tiny, miniscule chance of getting TenTen back. He was doubting he could. But shook the negative thoughts out of his head. He was a Hyuga and Hyuga's didn't let their woman go. They did have there pride.

"Hinata's up with Nobody's fool!" TenTen yelled.

_**Step up step up (step up)**_

_**Step up step up (step up)**_

_**Step up step up**_

_**Step up **_

_**Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see**_

_**I'm for real, I feel what only I can feel **_

_**and if that don't appeal to you**_

_**Let me know and I'll go cuz I flow**_

_**better when my colors show,**_

_**and that's the way it has to be.**_

_**Honestly, cuz creativity could never bloom in my room**_

_**I'd throw it all away before I lie,**_

_**So don't call me with a compromise**_

_**Hang up the phone I've got a backbone stronger than yours.**_

_**(step up) la la... (step up) la la... (step up) La la...**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else**_

_**It's easy to see I'm not down with that**_

_**(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**(Not nobodys fool) I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down**_

_**Go ahead and try**_

_**Go ahead and try.**_

_**Don't know you think you know me like yourself,**_

_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear**_

_**But do you give a damn?**_

_**Understand that I can't not be what I am.**_

_**I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon.**_

_**It's not that simple here we go not so soon.**_

_**I might have fallen for that when I was fourteen**_

_**And a little more green,**_

_**but it's amazing what a couple of years could mean.**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else**_

_**It's easy to see I'm not down with that**_

_**(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**(Not nobodys fool) I'm not nobody's fool.**_

_**If you wanna bring me down**_

_**then go ahead and try**_

_**go ahead and try.**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Go ahead and try **_

_**Try to look me in the eye but you'll never see inside**_

_**Until you realize (realize)**_

_**Things are tryin' to settle down**_

_**Just try to figure out**_

_**Exactly what I'm about**_

_**If it's with or without you I don't need yor doubt in me**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else**_

_**It's easy to see I'm not down with that**_

_**(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you're tryin' to turn me into something else**_

_**I've seen it enough and I'm over that**_

_**(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool**_

_**If you wanna bring me down**_

_**then go ahead and try...**_

_**(Go ahead and try) La la... (Go ahead and try) La la... **_

_**Yeah...Go ahead and try**_

_**You'll be laughing out loud when I'm playin' to my own crowd**_

_**Try... **_

Naruto knew any chance of getting Hinata grew smaller with each passing song. "You're an idiot!" Kyuubi said. Then Kyuubi noticed the necklace Hinata wore. "She's the…" Kyuubi won. "She's the what?!" Silence. "Stupid fox answer me!" Naruto yelled. Silence. "Fine. I can be quite too." Naruto exclaimed. 5 seconds later. "Ok I can't!" Naruto fumed. The he noticed Sakura was about to sing.

"Alright Sakura is doing Losing Grip!" Hinata shouted to the crowd.

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?**

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real**

**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?**

**Why'd you turn away?**

**Here's what I have to say**

**I was left to cry there **

**Waiting outside there**

**Grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

**Why should I care?**

**Cause you weren't there**

**When I was scared**

**I was so alone**

**You, You need to listen**

**I'm starting to trip**

**I'm losing my grip **

**And I'm in this thing alone**

**Am I just some chick you placed beside you**

**To take somebody's place?**

**When you turn around can you recognize my face?**

**You used to love me, you used to hug me**

**But that wasn't the case**

**Everything wasn't okay**

**I was left to cry there **

**Waiting outside there **

**Grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

**Why should I care?**

**Cause you weren't there **

**When I was scared**

**I was so alone**

**You! You need to listen **

**I'm starting to trip **

**I'm losing my grip **

**And I'm in this thing alone**

**Crying out loud**

**I'm crying out loud**

**Crying out loud **

**I'm crying out loud**

**Open your eyes!**

**Open up wide**

**Why should I care?**

**Cause you weren't there **

**When I was scared **

**I was so alone**

**Why should I care?**

**Cause you weren't there **

**When I was scared**

**I was so alone**

**Why should I care?**

**If you don't care **

**Then I don't care**

**We're not going anywhere**

**Why should I care?**

**Cause you weren't there **

**When I was scared**

**I was so alone**

**Why should I care?**

**If you don't care **

**Then I don't care**

**We're not going anywhere**

Sasuke knew basically any way of getting Sakura was almost out the door. "No duh! You left her on a bench when she proclaimed her love to you. And when you guys finally start to become friends… You insult her! I certainly wouldn't forgive you!" Inner Sasuke retorted. " You are me." "I know that! I just hate being stuck with an outer stuck with an outer with emo-ice-cube attitude!" Inner Sasuke.

"Ino's up with Irreplaceable!" Sakura screamed to the roaring crowd.

_To the left, to the left _

_To the left, to the left _

_Mmmm..._

_To the left, to the left _

_Everything you own in the box to the left _

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought then please don't touch (Don't touch) _

_And keep talkin' that mess thats fine_

_But could you walk and talk at the same time_

_And, it's my name thats on that jag_

_So go move your bags let me call you a cab _

_Standin' in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool_

_Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted _

_chorus: _

_You must not know bout me _

_You must not know bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute,_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_Your irreplaceable _

_So go ahead and get gone, call up that chick, _

_And see if shes home _

_Oops, I bet you thought, that I didn't know, _

_What did you think, i was puttin you out for_

_Because you was untrue, rollin' her around in the _

_Car that I bought you _

_Baby drop them keys_

_Hurry up before your taxi leaves _

_Standin' in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool_

_Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted _

_chorus: _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby _

_You must not know bout me _

_You must not know bout me _

_I could have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_Your irreplaceable_

_So since I'm not your everything_

_How bout I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you _

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear) _

_I wont lose a wink of sleep (A wink of sleep) _

_'Cause the truth of the matter is _

_Replacing you is so easy, hey _

_To the left, to the left _

_To the left, to the left _

_Mmmm..._

_To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left _

_To the left, to the left _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_Your irreplaceable _

_chorus: _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby _

_You must not know bout me _

_You must not know bout me _

_I could have another you by tomorrow _

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_(Baby hey yeah) _

_chorus: _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_You must not know 'bout me _

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (You must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (You must not know 'bout me)_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable? _

Shikamaru knew to Ino he wasn't irreplaceable. But to him she was irreplaceable. Ok so he might have gone out with Temari a few times. But he stopped when he realized. Ino was for him, not Temari. For a genius with an I.Q. of over 200, I'm pretty stupid. (A/N you can say that again!)

"We've got a special treat for you guys tonight! Wanna hear it?" Ino yelled. Screams and cheers grew louder. "Ok! We've got three new songs for you guys tonight!" The roar of the crowd was defying. The boys looked at each other. Worry and fear of the next songs in their eyes.

"This one is called Bad Boy!" Sakura said.

**Remember the feelings**

**Remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and i fell**

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand 

That I dont need you in my life again

Won't you my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I dont need you again

No I dont need you again

**bad boy!**

**You once made this promise to stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I dont need you in my life again

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy but understand**

**That i dont need you again**

**No i dont need you again**

"Ok so this one is called My Happy Ending!" Hinata yelled.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)**_

_**Oh oh, oh... **_

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread (Breakable thread)_

**You were all the things I thought I knew **

**And I thought we could be **

chorus:

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)**_

_**All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending **_

_**So much for my happy ending **_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say (I know what they say)_

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they (But so are they)_

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? (Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew **_

_**And I thought we could be **_

_**chorus:**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)**_

_**All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending **_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done _

chorus:

_**He was everything, everything that I wanted **_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it **_

_**All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending **_

_**So much for my happy ending **_

chorus:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, uhh_

_Oh, oh_

_**So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

"Ok our last song of the night is called Together We Can!" The girls yelled.

**We can do anythin'**

**Just you and me babe**

**Baby baby baby baby babe**

**Wait and see**

_**Hold on**_

_**Sit tight**_

_**Are you ready for a crazy ride**_

_Your on your own_

_It ain't right_

_Something's gotta give tonight_

So if you wanna run..

Run and disappear..

You and I can bust our way right out of here

**Together we can**

**Shoot the moon**

**Stop the rain**

**Even ride a hurricane**

**If we wanna**

**Together we can**

**Walk in space**

**Save the human race**

**Do ya think we oughta? Oughta?(2x)**

**If we take our time**

**We can have it all**

**I don't think were gonna make it on our own**

**Together we can**

**Even can ride a hurricane **

**If we wanna**

**Together we can**

**Walk in space**

**Save the human race**

**Do u think we oughta? Oughta?**

**Together we can! **

"That's it! Hope you guys had fun!" The girls yelled as they disappeared behind the stage. The boys looked at each other and ran towards the stage.

What's going to happen? Now that boys have heard the girls' songs. What could the boys possibly say to them? If they sorry, how will the girls react? Find out in the next chapter. Now remember more reviews means faster update.


	5. Reunion

Ok. Here is chapter four. I'm going on vacation is 30mins. So it might be a little rushed. Sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key: **This is inner self **

**Chapter Four **

**Reunion **

"That was awesome!" Hinata said. As she and her "sisters" went back stage.

"I know! I always have so much fun performing!" Ino exclaimed.

"You just like the attention." TenTen smirked.

"Hey! I resent that. I don't like the attention." Ino said.

"No. You love it!" Sakura said, as she stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Way to go girls!" Exclaimed the girls' familiars. (A/N You should know what animals these are, and their names. If you don't refer back to earlier chapters.)

"Oh thanks you guys!" The girls replied as they went to their respected familiars.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ino asked. All eyes turned to Sakura seeing as she was the leader.

"I say we head home. Train here for a few weeks then head out again. Or else he will find us. Coming here only bought us a few weeks of time maximum. The war will start soon, and we don't want to be around any major cities soon." Sakura said.

"Good plan." Everyone told Sakura.

"Alright. Let's head home." Sakura said as she jumped on to Arianna. The other girls followed suit and jumped onto their own dragons. Just then, as the girls were about ten feet of the ground the boys busted in. When the girls saw the boys their eyes got hard and cold. Sakura had a dark menacing aurora around her. These were just half of the boys who had hurt them. But these were the boys the girls loved; their betrayal had hurt the most. These boys had hurt her and her sisters, Sakura thought. They shall pay!

"Don't leave yet! We need to talk to you!" Naruto yelled.

"You have no right to talk to them." Kenji told Naruto.

"Who are you to tell us we can't talk to them?" Neji sneered at Kenji. While eyeing the great griffin. Kenji snapped and lunged at Neji. Horishi had to hold him back from ripping Neji apart. (A/N Let Kenji loss on Neji Horishi!)

"We just want to talk." Shikamaru said. He knew it would be unwise to anger them even more. If they did they could wind-up dead. Or worse. (A/N What could be worse than being dead?)

"You are not allowed to talk to them. End of discussion." Ty said as he imagined the boys as steak. These may not have been the boys who had hurt his master. But they had thought she was weak. Plus they had hurt Hinata's "sisters" which in turn hurt their familiars. That wasn't acceptable.

"Just let us say something." Sasuke growled. He was irritated, that these animals wouldn't let him talk to his Sakura. If he couldn't talk to her, he couldn't apologize. If he couldn't apologize how was he going to get her back?

"We've already told you. You're not allowed to speak to them." Noi said, her wings flapping in anger. She wanted to crush these insolent human males, for what they did. Unfortunately, she couldn't unless her master said she could. Beside her, Peppermint was snorting. Ino just had to say the word and she would maul the boys.

"We just wanna say we're sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"You actually think just saying sorry is going to make us forgive you?!" TenTen shouted.

"Yes." Naruto said. (A/N Slap your forehead, because Naruto just signed his death warrant.) The other boys backed away. Naruto was gonna get them killed!

"WHAT?! You really believed we would just forgive you after all you did?!" Ino shouted, as the ground began to shake.

"Naruto! You made them even angrier!" The boys thought. They knew they were all dead. They had hurt their girls and now they were going to pay the price.

"Girls. I do believe we should give the boys a lesson." Sakura said.

"Hell ya!" Hinata screamed as Ty and Horishi attacked. Ino created an earthquake sending the boys up into the air. Where TenTen had created a tornado spinning the boys around in the funnel. Finally Sakura sent fire balls at them. The boys lay on the ground beat-up, burned, dizzy and bitten. (Ty bit them. Good Ty here's a cookie.) The girls then had their dragons take off.

The boys groaned. "Naruto this is your entire fault!" They exclaimed. They boys knew though they could only place part of the blame on Naruto. Considering he had set the girls off. But they knew the beating would have come anyway. They had hurt their girls and their girls didn't want them. Yet, boys are stubborn. They still aren't going to let the girls go without a fight.

Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer. But that might not be up for a while. Vacation means no computer, which means no updates. Sorry. Review and updates will come sooner.


	6. Tests

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've had finals for the past few weeks. A debate in LA which count for 50 of my final grade. My partner got sick and couldn't do any of the research. I had to do it all by myself. I was negative for television censorship. My hand fell off almost from all the writing I had to do! On the bright side, my side one. I also was the strongest speaker in the whole debate. In history I had to build a Holocaust Memorial. This has to include the first solution the second solution and the final solution of the Holocaust. Hope you all know what those are. Finals are over now and school is finally out. My school didn't get out until the 26th! I'm out so, I'll have more time to work on my stories! Hurray! Sorry for the long wait again. But this is my personal favorite chapter so far. Hope you all like it! I'll stop talking now. So now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**This is an Inner Self**

**Chapter 5 **

**Tests **

The girls got up and dressed in their usual outfits. They had to go the Hokage Tower. In order for them to be allowed in they needed to fight other shonibis (SP?). The girls were excited, because they were finally going to prove they weren't weak. It would be a crime to not mention, they hoped to kick some certain boys butts.

**Hokage Tower **

The girls arrived at the tower and the noticed their old teams were there. The boys and the senseis.

"Ok. Now that the girls are here, I'll explain. I'm going to have each girl fight there old team, including the senseis. This will test how far everyone has improved. We're going to train at area 45." Tsuande said.

The girls grinned. They were going to be allowed to hurt the people how hurt them. Without getting reprehended for their actions.

The girls' old teams however, weren't so excited. No, they were scared, the girls seriously wanted to hurt them. More than likely they would. Except a little part of some of the guys brains still figured the girls were weak. (A/N They're not weak! There going to kick the boys' butts!)

"Alright let's head to the training area." Tsuande said. Then all the shinobis disappeared.

**Training Area 45 **

"Alright first match is going to be Hinata vs. Team 8." Tsuande said. Hinata and Team 8 got into positions. Kiba and Shino attacked first. Kiba yelled "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!" Shino went for a more simple attack. He just sent his bugs out. Hinata smiled. (A/N Evil smile, not a good smile! Run for the hills! Hinata's evil! JK! But watch out, Hinata is going to kick butt!)

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Hinata yelled. A wall of water 360 around Hinata appeared. Blocking Kiba's and Shino's attacks. Everyone but Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Tsuande gasped. How could Hinata perform that attack without a water source?!

After that attack was foiled, Kiba and Shino fell back. Kurenai was up. Once the water wall disappeared she sprang into action. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" She yelled. Hinata was trapped in the Genjutsu. Or so everyone thought. Hinata became a puddle of water.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Asuma murmured.

"Where is she?" Kiba, Shino and Kurenai thought as they looked around for Hinata.

"Suiton: Daibakfu no Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as a massive amount of water fell on to Team 8. The after the water disappeared Hinata appeared before Team 8. "Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!" She yelled. Before a blink of an eye all members of Team 8, where on the ground. Yet Hinata wasn't done yet. (A/N You go Hinata! Make them suffer!) "Suiro no Jutsu!" She yelled. There in the middle of the clearing was three water prisons, with the members of Team 8 trapped within.

"Hinata wins!" Tsuande yelled. Everyone but the girls was shocked at Hinata's performance. Hinata, weak, timid Hinata had just kicked Team 8's butts in 6mins flat!

"Alright next is Ino vs. Team 10!" Tsuande said.

"Go Ino! Teach those boys a lesson!" Hinata shouted. Once again it was the boys who attacked first. Asuma charged at Ino with his trench knives.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu!" Ino yelled. Then a dome of earth came up surrounding Asuma. Effectively trapping Asuma within the dome. With one member out of the game Choji charged.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Then he yelled, "Nikudan Hari Sensha!" The human spiked tank rolled towards Ino with a deadly accuracy.

"Doton: Doryu Heki!" Ino yelled. Once again a dome of earth appeared. Except this time the dome protected Ino from attacks. Choji hit the dome and bounced off. Rolling away from the fight. It was only Shikamaru and Ino left. The dome disappeared.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. His shadow sprang towards the unsuspecting Ino. But Ino wasn't there! Shikamaru looked around, where was she?!

"Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she appeared out of the ground. Punching Shikamaru in the jaw. Sending him flying into the air. But she wasn't done yet! "Doton: Shinjuzanshu no Jutsu!" Ino shouted. Than she pulled Shikamaru under ground. Only his head remained above ground. Like when Sasuke first fought Kakashi during the bell test.

"Ino wins!" Tsuande said. The girls cheered, while everyone else was dumb stuck. Ino beat Team 10! She beat the genius Shikamaru! In 9mins! That was the fastest time ever!

"Now TenTen will face Team Gai." Tsuande stated.

"TenTen show them what you got!" Ino screamed to TenTen

"I shall use my youth first Gai-sensei!" Exclaimed Lee with Stars in her eyes.

"Oh Lee my youthful student!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Then, they started hugging with a sunset in the background. Anime tears streaming down their faces. While they were hugging though, TenTen was getting ready to attack.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" TenTen screamed. She hurled chakra blades from out of her finger tips at Lee and Gai. Neji though, saw this and jumped in front of Lee and Gai.

"Hakkesho kaiten!" He yelled. The chakra blades were reflected back towards TenTen. They hit her. Then, poof.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu." Shino murmured. (A/N Run! Shino talked! The world is ending! Run!!!!!!!)

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" TenTen yelled. The wind catching Neji and Lee in it. Gai had moved at the last second. Everyone was amazed that TenTen could perform that attack. Without a fan!

"Konoha Gorikki Senpu!" Gai yelled. He charged at TenTen. Everyone except the girls turned their heads. Gai's attack was impossible to dodge. (A/N Well, at least it used to be.)

Gai's leg was just about to hit TenTen, when she disappeared. Only to reappear 15ft away from her original spot. Everyone gasped. TenTen had just avoided one of Gai's supreme attacks. Just then, Lee appeared.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei! I shall defeat TenTen, with my all mighty youth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Go my youthful Lee!" Gai shouted in encouragement to Lee.

"Konoha Reppu!" Lee yelled as he ran at TenTen.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" TenTen yelled, as she slammed the ball of wind in her hand into Lee's leg. Neji appeared next to Lee. "Dokugiri!" TenTen yelled. The poison mist surrounded Lee, Neji and Gai. Who fell to the ground dead. (A/N JOKING! I won't do that…) Who fell to the ground unable to move.

"TenTen wins!" Tsuande exclaimed. Everyone was surprised at the out come of the match. (A/N I'm not! For I control you all! Insert evil laughter. Hits Inner NorthernLights25 on head with hammer. Sorry! On with the story!) "Finally the last match is Sakura vs. Team 7."

Team 7 clearly underestimated Sakura. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke activated their Sharingans. This pissed Sakura off. Naruto, being Naruto charged at Sakura without a plan of attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as four clones appeared behind him. "Uzamaki Naruto Rendan!" Naruto shouted as he kicked Sakura along with his clones. Except, when Sakura hit the ground she disappeared with a poof. She too had used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Then, white feathers appeared surrounding Naruto.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu." Sakura whispered. Naruto fell to the ground asleep.

"Dope." Sasuke murmured. He was disappointed Naruto could get knocked out so fast. And surprised Sakura could knock him out so fast.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled. A torrent of flame heading straight for Sasuke and Kakashi appeared. Who both barely dodged. Since when was Sakura this fast?! Sasuke and Kakashi thought to themselves. Then, darkness started to enclose on them. Kakashi heard Sakura faintly whisper "Kokuangyo no Jutsu."

"Kuso! I forgot she was a Genjutsu specialist." Kakashi said to himself. Yet, when he tried Kai, nothing happened!

"Surprised Sensei? This is no Genjutsu. It was originally. But I thought; why not make it a reality? So I did. Now I hope you will provide me with some fun." Sakura said as she charged at the blinded Kakashi her fist ready. Kakashi in the last moment removed his Hitaiate, reveling his Sharingan. This allowed him to see Sakura's attack. He dodged, but then the charging Sakura disappeared. Only to reappear behind him, two fingers on his neck. Then, Kakashi lost all control over his body.

"Ranshinsho. Handy little Jutsu isn't it?" Sakura asked her confused Sensei. Then, a giant fireball went straight at Sakura. Sasuke had used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Sakura did nothing to stop or prevent the attack. (A/N I could be evil and stop here… but I won't!) Sasuke's eye's widened, she wasn't going to dodge! He thought she would. He didn't want to hurt her! (A/N So he does care!) The fire consumed Sakura, and then died out. Everyone gasped.

Standing in the middle of a fire created crater was Sakura. Unharmed. Then, Sakura started to laugh.

"Did you really think that little ball of fire would hurt me? Mistress of fire?! Hell no!" Sakura said. Then, she appeared before Sasuke. "Konoha Daisenpu!" She yelled as she kicked Sasuke. Effectually rendering him unconscious.

The whole group excluding the girls and Tsuande stared at the girls in amazement. The girls once thought weak and useless kicked their old teams' butts! Without breaking a sweat! This defiantly proved they were no longer weak. But forces to be reckoned with.

So what did you guys think? I personally loved the girls kicking the guys' butts! They totally deserved it! I am once again so so sorry for the long update. Please review! They keep me going. Oh and the next update might be a while. I've got family in town, and my sister has a week long softball tournament I have to go to. If I have time though I will update as soon as I can!


	7. Finding Out

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been super busy. I've had work. My boss has been making me put in extra hours. Long hours. I even had to work on Sasuke's birthday. That also happened to be the day the final Harry Potter book came out! I had to go in early that day, so I didn't get a lot of time to read the book in the morning. I only about 3 hours total, to read that morning. (I had to wake up early to get those 3 hours.) Then, the rest of the time when I was working the book was mocking me I swear! It was right there in my bag, at my feet, under the table, waiting for me to read it. My boss wouldn't let me though, even when no people where present. I think she was just mad I had my book and she didn't. XD I did finish it though that night, when I got off work. Thank god. It was really the best one yet. Trust me. If you haven't read it yet… you must be stupid. Also my laptop was down this past few days. So I officially went almost a full 72 hours with out being on the computer. My parents were very proud of me. I, on the other had, almost killed myself. Not really, but not knowing what happened to Sasuke in the manga was killing me. Thank god he lived! I was so exited that we finally saw leader's face! He looks like Naruto… Anyway I'm done with my pathetic rant. Wait, one more thing. I got the A in the debate class! So I got my 4.0! Ok, now I'm done. On with the longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be with Sakura and Karin would be dead. Yep, that's what I would do. XD

Key: **This is an Inner Self **

**Chapter 6 **

**Finding Out **

It was two days after the fight and everyone was still shocked at the outcome. How had the girls become so strong so fast? (A/N Won't you like to know?) The boys were at Ichiraku, Naruto had dragged them there.

"So how do you suppose the girls got so strong?" Neji asked the other boys.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Kyuubi knows something, but he won't tell me. Stupid fox." Naruto said. Kyuubi didn't really like Naruto calling him stupid and started to yell at him. Giving Naruto a headache.

"Maybe Tsuande-sama knows. Seeing how she is the Hokage." Shikamaru said.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouted as he sped off towards the Hokage Tower. Sasuke and Shikamaru close behind him.

"Sir, here's the bill." The owner of stand said as he handed Neji the bill. Neji looked at it and turned red with fury.

"NARUTO!!!!" He yelled.

**Hokage Tower **

"Hehe. Guess Neji got the bill." Naruto said, as he heard Neji yell his name. Just then, Neji burst into the room. He then proceeded to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp.

**5min. Later **

Neji had finally stopped beating on Naruto. "Is anyone going to tell me why you four are in my office?!" Tsuande yelled. She had been sitting her for the past five minutes watching Neji beat Naruto up. It was really making her infamous temper flare.

"Oh yes. W need to know about the girls." Shikamaru said.

"Uh huh!" Naruto said as he shock his head vigorously.

"Why do you four wish to know this information?" Tsuande said as she eyed the boys wearily.

"We need to know because we love them. They're different from when they left. We need to know why." Sasuke said as he eyed the Hokage.

"Have you four ever heard of the four goddesses?" Tsuande asked. The boys shock their heads no. (A/N I'm making them stupid by not knowing. Haha! Stupid boys!) Tsuande sighed. "Alright I'll tell you. 5,000 years ago the world was ruled by four goddesses. Aya goddess of Earth. Nina goddess of Water. Sunoko goddess of Air. Finally, the most powerful of all the goddess Hana. Goddess of Fire, Light and Darkness. You can see why see was the most powerful. They ruled the world with humanity and justice. Yet, like all good in the world there is an evil. The peaceful rule came to an end when a dark demon named Yuta attacked them. Yuta had unimaginable powers and wanted to destroy the goddesses and rule the world. (A/N Doesn't every evil guy want to rule the world?) The goddesses though, managed to defeat Yuta. Yet, before he died Yuta cast a spell to have him be resurrected in 5,000 years. So he could take over the world then. The goddesses in turn had their direct descendants be their equals. If not more powerful. These descendants would be born in 5,000 years and they would defeat Yuta in their time. You could tell who the descendants where by their birthmarks. The descendants would bear the mark of the goddesses. A crescent moon. As I suspect you now guessed the girls are indeed the descendants of the goddesses. Ino of Aya. Hinata of Nina. TenTen of Sunoko. Sakura of Hana." Tsuande explained.

"That would explain how the girls are so powerful." Neji stated.

"What it doesn't explain though is why the girls have those animals." Sasuke stated. A challenge for Tsuande to answer. Which she did.

"Oh. Right forgot about that. Well, the animals are the goddesses' familiars. Ones who protect the goddesses' descendants. They are immortal and can only die once their master's die." Tsuande said.

"Of course." Neji said.

"Makes perfect sense." Shikamaru said.

"Ah." Was all Sasuke had to say.

"I don't get it!" Naruto said. Then everyone fell down anime style. (A/N I so knew Naruto wouldn't get it. To complex for his little brain.) The boys then headed out, after they had to explain everything to Naruto again and again until he got it. Wondering what they could do to win the girls back. Also what to do to protect the girls. They knew if Yuta was coming, the girls would be in danger. They boys were not going to let anything happen to the girls. The boys split up hopping to find their girls.

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke looked everywhere, but couldn't find Sakura. That's because she had gone for a ride with TenTen on Arianna. TenTen on Isabella. (A/N I promise I have a reason why Sasuke can't find Sakura. Same with Neji finding TenTen!)

**With Neji **

Neji couldn't find TenTen. Nope. He found Lee and Gai hugging for a half and hour straight. Then, he got attacked by rabid squirrels and crazy fan-girls! (A/N Insert evil laughter. Oh how I love to torture Neji! More evil laughter.)

**With Shikamaru **

Ino was very easy to find in Shikamaru's mind. She was at her family's flower shop. Ino was at the shop because, well, she missed it. The colors, the smells, the whole nature of it soothed her. She was always most calm at flower shop. That might because she is descendant of Aya goddess of Earth. (A/N Yeah that might be a little factor. Note sarcasm) Shikamaru came up with a plan, to win Ino back. (A/N Wonder what Shika-kun is going to do…?) Shikamaru knew Ino was a helpless romantic. So he designed a date Ino would never forget.

**With Ino **

Ino was arranging some tulips, when the bell chimed. Oh someone is here! Ino thought as she left the back room. She wasn't wearing her regular outfit. She was wearing a light lavender shirt and a white jean skirt. She also wore lavender flip-flops with white flowers on them. Ino went to the front of the shop. "Hello, how may I-" Ino froze.

Shikamaru was in the front. He looked nervous Ino noted. He should be! If he thinks he can just waltz in here and have me just forgive him. He's got another thing coming! Ino yelled in her head. **You still love him though. **Why would I still love him?! He hurt me! Ino exclaimed. (A/N Poor Ino. She's so in denial.) **Even though he hurt you, who did you wish y were being comforted by when Shimeji broke up with you? **

**Flashback**

Ino was looking at a boy around her age with dark ebony hair and light baby blue eyes. Next to the boy was a brunette with chocolate colored eyes. Tears ran down Ino's face.

"Shimeji why would you cheat on me?!" Ino asked.

"Cause I'm prettier, smarter, and stronger that you." The girl said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Exactly. You're ugly, stupid and weak." Shimeji said as he kissed the brunette. Ino's eyes became furious. How dare he say those things! Did he not know who she was?! (A/N Not that she actually told him. But that's not important…) The earth shock with Ino's fury. Shimeji and the girl took off. They knew it would be a bad idea to be around Ino any longer.

**A Few Minutes Later **

Ino calmed down and she fell to her knees. The fury in her eyes was replaced by tears. The girls came and comforted Ino. But the whole time, this little nagging voice in the back of Ino's mind kept calling one name. Shikamaru…

**End Flashback **

Shikamaru. Ino regretfully told Inner Ino. **Told you!** Fine. I'll give him one more chance. If he blows it though, I'm never going to love him again! Ino swore. **Deal! ** Inner Ino said smirking. She knew Shikamaru loved her outer. He wouldn't blow it.

"Ino-" Shikamaru began.

"What?!" Ino snapped. Just because she still loved him didn't mean she had to be polite. She didn't want to give him any ideas. (A/N Ino isn't that a little harsh… Ino yells at author that it is not harsh. She could do much worse. Author shudders images in my head…)

"Troublesome. I want to prove to you, I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. Really I wasn't." Shikamaru said.

Ino eyed him, using her special ability to read his thoughts. Not that he knew. She could tell he was telling the truth. "Fine. One chance. Mess this up and you don't get another one."

"I won't. Meet me ate the tree in an hour." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Ino said suspiciously. She wondered what Shikamaru could possibly be up to. Then she went to go get ready for their date.

**One Hour Later **

Ino stood in front of her mirror checking her outfit for any flaws it might have. She wore dark skinny legged jeans. With her normal combat boots. She also wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, with a black turtle neck vest on top. She nodded her head. Satisfied her outfit was acceptable; she made some handseals and disappeared.

**By The "Tree" **

Ino reappeared by an old oak tree, surrounded by flowers. The oak tree was where Ino, Choji and Shikamaru first met. It was also the first place their fathers met. The tree was very prominent in the Shika-Ino-Cho trio. Yet when Ino arrived, Shikamaru wasn't there! Fierce hot tears sprung to Ino's eyes. He wasn't there. He had been stood-up!

Just then… someone came around from behind the tree! "Ino you troublesome woman. I'm on the other side of the tree." Shikamaru said. Ino sweatdropped. She totally knew that! (A/N No, Ino you didn't!)

Ino went around the tree, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to the ground. Shikamaru had set up a picnic! Complete with everything! "Oh Shikamaru it's beautiful!" Ino said as she gazed upon the picnic.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said as he and Ino sat down. (A/N I can't write them eating. Sigh. I don't know what to make them say. So I'll just skip it. XD) After the picnic, which Ino thought was the best one she's ever had. Ino thought it was over but it wasn't. Shikamaru still had one trick up his sleeve. He knew Ino loved Romeo and Juliet, so he decided to recite part of it for her.

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? _

_It is the East and Juliet is the sun! _

_It is my lady; O! it is my love: _

_O! that she knew she were. _

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? _

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. _

_See! how she leans her cheek upon her hand: _

_O! that I were a glove upon that hand, _

_That I might touch that cheek_

Once Shikamaru finished, Ino leaned in and kissed him. Inner Ino and Inner Shikamaru were doing victory dances. Shikamaru smiled against the kiss. He knew she still loved him.

**Now Let's See What Naruto Did **

Naruto had his blue eyes set in determination. He was going to find Hinata, tell her he loved her and protect her from destiny. He just had to find her. First stop Ichiraku! She wasn't there. (A/N Of course his first stop would be the ramen shop!) Next stop was the Grocery Store. She wasn't there, but he did get some instant ramen. (A/N Course he gets ramen.) Then Naruto went to the park. Hinata wasn't there. Than, he ran to the Hokage Tower. She wasn't there. After checking more random spots and not finding Hinata, he got ramen. Running around looking for Hinata had worked up his appetite.

After he finished eating 26 bowls of ramen, he started to look for Hinata again. This time he started at the training grounds. As he was approaching in it he heard the sound of a sword. He peaked around the tree and all he saw was a blue and silver blur. Than he felt the coldness of a blade against his neck. He hadn't noticed the blur sneak up behind him. They were fast.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A cold, calm female voice asked. Naruto's eye's widened. He knew that voice!

"Hinata-Chan?!" Naruto asked. He felt the girl behind him stiffen. Slowly the blade around his neck was removed

"Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked her voice devoid of any emotion what so ever. That is on the outside. Inner Hinata was angry, nervous and happy. She imagined a Naruto plush doll and started to beat him into a pulp. Then she smothered him in a hug. What are you doing?! Hinata asked her inner. **Nothing.** Inner Hinata said as she glared at her outer. Yeah, then why are you beating up a Naruto doll and then hugging him to death? Hinata retorted as she glared back at her outer. **Simple I'm beating him up because he is an idiot. I'm hugging him because he is our idiot! **Inner Hinata squealed. He's not our idiot! Why would he even be our idiot?! **Cause you love him. **Why would I still love him? He hurt Sakura and he clearly thought I was weak! Hinata said, clearly angry Inner Hinata could suggest such a thing. **Ok, so he hurt Sakura. She killed his ass. I think you know she will continue to do so. That's taken care of. As for him thinking you are weak I highly doubt that. Do you remember what happened about 3 months before you left Kohona? **Inner Hinata told Hinata. Whose mind wandered back to the incident.

**Flashback **

Hinata was depressed. Her sister had perfected another jutsu. While she, she stayed weak and useless. She had gone to ask Neji if he wanted to train and he said flat out no! She would go talk to one of the girls but Ino was on a mission. Sakura was working at the hospital. TenTen was training with Neji and she didn't want to go over there. So she walked to the park.

When she got there, she sat down on the swing. Then she let the tears fall. Tears of disappointment in herself. She knew people in her clan deemed tears as a sign of weakness. But she needed to cry. Then she felt another presence approaching.

"Hinata-Chan?" The presence asked. Hinata knew that voice.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked. She wondered why Naruto was here.

"Why are you crying Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked worry laced within his voice.

"Because I am weak. My younger sister is fast becoming more powerful than me. Plus when I asked Neji to train, he told me no. I'm weak and that is why I cry." Hinata told Naruto.

"Well, that's a stupid reason. You're not weak Hinata-Chan. You're stronger than your sister. And Neji is a baka with a stick up his ass. You don't need to train with him. You're fine on your own." Naruto said.

"You really think that Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked. She was shocked that he had actually said that. For once someone other than the girls didn't think she was weak.

"Of course I think that Hinata-Chan. You're strong in your own way. Don't let them get to your. Now I've got to go see Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke said as he ran off to go meet Sasuke.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata whispered. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to live up to what Naruto-Kun thought of her. No matter what!

**End Flashback **

Ok so he doesn't think I'm weak. That still doesn't mean I love him. Hinata denied.

**But you do. **

No I don't!

**Yes you do! **

No I don't!

**Yes you do! **

No I don't!

**Yes you do! **

Fine I do! There happy?! Hinata screamed to Inner Hinata. Then her eyes went wide as she realized what she had said.

**Yes! Go Inner Hinata! Go Inner Hinata! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! ** Inner Hinata sang as she did a victory dance. Celebrating Hinata admitting she loved Naruto. Hinata rolled her eyes at Inner Hinata's antics. Just then she snapped back into reality as she realized Naruto was staring at her.

"Hinata-Chan did you hear anything I just said?" Naruto asked, being serious for once. (A/N I know hard to believe!) Hinata shock her head no. Naruto sighed. "I said the reason I'm here is because I want to prove to you I really do love you! Give me one more chance! If you don't believe me by the end of the night, I won't bother you again!" Naruto proclaimed. (A/N Even though we all know he won't let her go.)

Hinata pretended to think this deal over. She knew she wanted to go on the date. She just didn't want to seem happy he asked her out, leave him dangling a little. She couldn't have him knowing she had already forgiven him. Now could she? "Fine." Hinata said.

"You won't regret it Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Meet me here in 2 hours!" Naruto said as he ran off. Hinata shock her head at Naruto's antics. She did some handseals and disappeared.

**1 Hour and 58 minutes Later **

Hinata stood in front of her mirror with Ty behind her. "Ty do I look ok?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a midnight blue halter top dress with sapphire colored sequins sown in. It ended a little above her knees. She wore black high-heels. Her hair was pulled into a bun with two black chop-sticks sticking out of it. The chop-sticks also had the kanji symbol for water engraved in them in silver.

"You look fine Hinata." Ty assured Hinata. Who took one last look at herself in the mirror. Then did some handseals and vanished.

**Training Grounds **

When Hinata appeared it was 2 hours on the dot. "Hinata-Chan! You look beautiful!" Naruto gasped as he set his eyes on Hinata. Naruto too was a little dressed up. He wore brown slacks, a white shirt and an orange tie. (A/N That's the outfit one of my best friends, Chad, wore to our dance at the end of the year. We all loved his tie. XD) He had even tried to comb his hair, but it didn't really work…

"Thank you Naruto-Kun. You look good yourself." Hinata said as she tried not to blush. He looks so hot! Hinata screamed in her head. **He got dressed up for US! Hell ya! Our man rocks! **Inner Hinata screamed back.

"Hinata-Chan, I need you to put this on." Naruto said after he stopped staring at Hinata. He handed her a blindfold.

"Ok Naruto-Kun." Hinata said as she put on the blindfold. While a sweatdrop appeared on her head. **Why would he give us a blindfold? We do have the ****Byakugan**Inner Hinata said as she too sweatdropped.

"Can you see anything?" Naruto asked. Hinata sweatdropped again.

"No Naruto-Kun." Hinata sighed.

"Good! No peaking!" Naruto exclaimed. Another sweatdrop appeared. Naruto gripped Hinata's hand and started to drag her in a random direction. This lasted for about five minutes when Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Wrong way!" Naruto yelled. As he dragged Hinata in a different random direction. Hinata once again sweatdropped. (A/N I have so much fun tormenting Naruto! Next I shall have him attacked by rabid squirrels! I control them all! Dance my puppets dance! Laughs evilly. Stuffs Inner NorthernLights25 in a box. Sorry about that! On with the story.)

**15mins Later **

Hinata could feel the sea breeze. She could smell the salty-air. She felt the ocean calling to her. Why would Naruto take her to the ocean she wondered.

"Ok we're here Hinata-Chan! Do you like it?!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Naruto-Kun I can't see. I still have the blindfold on." Hinata explained to Naruto. (A/N Idiot.)

"OH! Here let me get it for you!" Naruto said as he went up behind Hinata and undid her blindfold. Which when it fell away from Hinata's face, her eyes widened.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata whispered as she gazed upon what Naruto did. He had set a table up with two chairs and a red table cloth. There also was two candles for lighting. Naruto also had set up rose petals as a pathway. In one word it was gorgeous!

"Do you like it Hinata-Chan?!" Naruto asked.

"Like it?! I LOVE it!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged Naruto. Who blushed. When Hinata realized what she was doing she broke the hug. A slight shade of pink on her cheeks. (A/N How cute!) "So what are we eating?" Hinata asked as Naruto pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said as he sat down. Ramen magically appeared on the table. Hinata sweatdropped. (A/N I am once again to lazy to type up dinner. But what I can say is Hinata was a little disturbed at how much Ramen Naruto ate…)

After dinner, Naruto and Hinata went for a walk along the beach. Naruto pulled out a long velvet box and opened it. Hinata's eyes went wide. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. The charms were a ramen bowl, a crescent moon, a tear drop, a heart, and finally a H. Hinata's eyes watered and she hugged Naruto. Once she broke the hug she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_If I were the moon, I could_

_catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon_

_If I were the wind, I would_

_make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_

_I wish I were the sun shining_

_on your face--caressing like a lover_

_I would wrap you in a warm embrace--_

_we'd be holdin' one another_

_(I'm jealous of the sun)_

_I'm jealous of the sun_

_(Jealous of the sun) Oh,_

_I'm jealous of the sun_

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with_

_nothing else--I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--_

_I just can't get you close enough, no_

_Chorus:_

_When the sun's on your skin--_

_I can't hold it in_

_And I know it's a sin--_

_but I'm jealous of the sun_

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your_

_neck--and drippin' from your fingers_

_Then I could be the drops rollin' off your_

_back--I'd love to let it linger_

_(Jealous of the rain) Oh,_

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing_

_else--I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--_

_I just can't get you close enough, no_

_Chorus:_

_When it rains on your face--_

_I almost can taste_

_Your beauty, your grace--_

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_Instrumental Solo_

_Chorus:_

_When the wind's in your hair--_

_the way it blows through the air_

_Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah_

_Chorus:_

_When the moon's in your eyes--_

_you seem to light up the skies, yeah_

_And I realize--_

_I'm even jealous of the moon _

Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto staring at her. **KISS HIM!** Inner Hinata screamed to her outer. Hinata decided to listen to her and kissed Naruto. Who was surprised but kissed back. Inner Hinata and Inner Naruto.

Ok, I'm going to end it here. You can decide what Ino and Shikamaru, and Naruto and Hinata did the rest of the night… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was for all you ShikaIno and NaruHina fans! I'll tell you it took me forever to come up with the dates. Alright I have some bad news though. I have work all this week. Then I leave for camp. Don't get me wrong, I love my camp. But it's all alone, no cell phones, no I-pods, no computers, no nothing! Then once I get back I have to go to my cousin's wedding. Then once I get back, school starts. So I don't have a lot of time for writing. So don't expect any updates soon. But one thing that could help is if anyone has a good website in which I can translate Jutsus into Japanese. One's that I make up. That would be a huge help! Thanks! Please review. I need more reviews. My story is getting hits but not reviews. You have to understand the reviews are what keeps me going. Without them I lose my inspiration to write. The lack of reviews is a major factor in this late update. I don't have the motivation to write. **So please ****REVIEW! **


	8. MUST READ

MUST READ!

Hi people! Sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter. But I'm informing you that I'm going to be gone for an entire week at camp. Then once I get back I leave for my cousin's wedding. So I most likely won't update until the end of August at best. I'm sorry about that! Please don't hate me! Thanks for understanding.

NorthernLights25

PS I'm really upset because the manga left off with a HUGE cliff hanger! I don't get to find out what happens till I get back… a week later!!!! I think I'm going to die of suspense! Or lack of a computer and not reading fanfiction. I could hardly stand it last year. But last year I didn't have an account or Naruto didn't leave off with a huge cliffy! Sorry once again for not being able to update! Bye!


	9. Talk with Tsuande and Flashbacks

Ok, I know you all most likely hate me right about now. I know it's been forever since I updated, but my life has been hectic. My teachers have decided that there is now no such thing as to much homework. Also my PE class has adopted a new rule; if you miss a day of PE you have to make it up. No matter what. Also my laptop is currently dead. It won't even turn on, and if it does turn on, it says it's dead and shuts down. Even though it is plugged into the charger. Also I kind of broke my other computer's keyboard. Typing has been a little bit of an issue, XD. I hope you all can forgive me, I can understand if you cannot though. I hope you are all up to date with the new manga chapters. I hate Karin, and cliff hangers. End of story. Any ways on with the story! Oh wait, just letting you all know this is a short chapter, but the next one is funny and longer promise! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Karin would be dead and resting in the deepest pits of hell. Courtesy of Sakura. XD

Key:** This is Inner Self. **

**Chapter7 **

**Talk with Tsuande and Flashbacks **

Alright it's been two weeks since our last chapter. (Not since I last posted, but two weeks in the story for those who don't get it) As you remember Hinata got together with Naruto and Ino with Shikamaru. To bad for Sasuke and Neji, Sakura and TenTen are not as forgiving. They personally thought that the boys should not be forgiven. This will now be explained through… FLASHBACKS! Insert applause here. XD Now lets see what happened when Sakura and TenTen found out Ino and Hinata went on dates.

**Flashback **

So Sakura and TenTen returned from riding their dragons to an empty house. "Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura said not really paying attention to TenTen. As she was thinking up a new song for the band. That is because she does make up all the songs after all.

"Why the hell is the house empty?!" TenTen shouted. Her voice then echoed back. Sakura sweatdropped.

"TenTen?" Sakura spoke.

"What?" TenTen said confused as to what Sakura had to ask her.

"Did you have to shout?!" Sakura yelled.

"Did you have to yell?!" TenTen shouted.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled back.

"Why?!" TenTen screamed.

"Because I had to teach you, shouting in an empty house is pointless!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh." TenTen said normally.

"Ok. Now to answer your question. I don't know why the house is empty, but those notes might explain it." Sakura said pointing to two notes on the table.

"Right…" TenTen said as she sweatdropped. Both girls then went over to the table and grabbed the notes. The first one read:

Dear Sakura and TenTen,

It's Hinata. I just wanted you two to know where I am. I'm on a date with Naruto-kun. He invited me. I don't know when I shall be back, so don't wait up. You two know how you get when you have not had enough sleep…

Yours truly,

Hinata

The next note read:

Hi forehead-girl and TenTen! I'm on a date with Shika-kun. So do not expect me to be back anytime soon. SLEEP! You two are weird when you don't. Trust me! Love ya!

-Ino

"They. Went. On… DATES?!" Sakura and TenTen screamed the whole house shock with their fury. Flames appeared behind them, and fire was in their eyes.

**At 1am **

Hinata and Ino met up at the front door at the same time. The lights where out and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"They must be asleep." Hinata whispered.

"Thank Kami." Ino murmured as she opened the door to the dark seemingly quiet house.

"Now why would you want to thank Kami pig?" Sakura asked as she turned on the burgundy lamp. This illuminated the whole room, exposing Sakura and TenTen in the two sitting chairs. That happened to be facing the frightened Ino and Hinata.

"Have fun on your dates?!" TenTen said, well actually more like screamed at Hinata and Ino. Who in turn gulped, they were so dead.

"How could you two go on dates with them? They hurt us! How could you just forgive them for everything they've done?!" Sakura yelled.

"But I love Shika-kun! He apologized and told me he loved me. No matter what he has done to me, I cannot stop loving him." Ino proclaimed boldly, even though she was scared to death on the inside.

"Naruto-kun loves me. I love him. End of story. He even gave me this bracelet," Hinata said sticking out her hand. "I truly love him. No matter what has happened in the past or what is to come." Hinata stated.

"Did you guys forget what day it is?" TenTen said.

"It's Tuesday," Ino stated. This made the other girls sweatdrop.

"Pig, its Thursday. Not Tuesday." Sakura explained to the blond, who was currently having a blond moment. (Just like me and my sister! We're dirty blonds. She has more moments though…)

"Right… Anyways why is that important?" Ino said.

"It is important because in about a week Yuta is going to attack. If you guys get to close to them Yuta could use them against you. Plus we do not want to be around Kohona. Can you imagine the damage and destruction that would befall Kohona?!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly upset that Ino and Hinata both forgot about the war which was to come.

Hinata's and Ino's eyes got huge. How could they have forgotten about that?! That was irresponsible of them.

"Well, what if we stayed in Kohona? They could help us, and the war would be easier to win that way." Ino stated.

"Are you thinking today Ino? Sakura just mentioned the damage and maybe total annihilation that Kohona would face in helping us, not to mention the countless innocent lives that would be lost! Did you think about that Ino?" TenTen said annoyance and anger clear in her voice.

"But staying in Kohona would increase our chances of winning," Hinata said. Trying to persuade TenTen and Sakura into agreeing with her and Ino.

"We are not staying in Kohona. I will not allow anything to happen to the village I was born and raised in. Kohona is my home and no harm will come to it. We shall not stay here and let it become an unnecessary target. End of story." Sakura said, glaring at Ino and Hinata. Who sighed, they knew this fight was lost. For Sakura's word was law to the girls.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." TenTen called from the stairs leading up to her bedroom.

"Me too." Sakura said, following TenTen.

"I shall also retire to my bedroom." Hinata said, as she too went up the stairs. The lights went out.

"Hey! Guys! You know I hate the dark! Wait for me!" Ino screamed as she ran after the girls.

**End Flashback **

Now the next day Neji and Sasuke tried to find TenTen and Sakura. That really didn't go so well… Neji is up first.

**Flashback **

Neji found TenTen training. She was sparring with Kenji, which was interesting to watch. (Have you seen a griffin spar? I think not.) Neji had a new katana with him.

"TenTen?" Neji asked. TenTen stopped sparring she took one glance at Neji, glared and went back to sparring. Neji sighed.

"TenTen I got you a present." Neji said. This time TenTen didn't even star a glance. "It's a new katana." Neji said. This got TenTen to stop.

"A new katana?" She asked. A little suspicious of Neji's motive.

"Yes brand new. Never been used. Ever." Neji said as he produced the new katana. TenTen's eyes widened. It was new. It shined in the sunlight.

"I'll give it to you if you beat me in a one-on-one spar. Deal?" Neji asked. TenTen nodded, entranced by the katana. Then they both got into fighting stances.

**11mins Later **

Neji lay on the ground with various weapons sticking out of his body. He was still alive though. (Darn it!) TenTen walked past him and grabbed the katana.

"Thanks for the katana!" TenTen yelled as she skipped away from Neji. Kenji following her as he pasted Neji he smirked. Neji groaned. That didn't go as he had planned. (No duh.)

**End Flashback **

Ok, Neji didn't have fun. Let's see what happened to Sasuke.

**Flashback **

Sasuke walked around, looking for Sakura. It took awhile but he found her working at the hospital.

"Sakura? Can we talk?" He asked praying she would agree to speak with him.

"Sure. I can tell you what we can talk about. How about you leaving me on a bench in the middle of a dark street and night. What if some crazy guy had come and kidnapped me?! What about that?! Also you treating me like I was a piece of trash you could just throw away. Or about you coming back and still acting like you were better than me? Then, once we finally become friends, you throw away that friendship for your pride! Like acting like I was trash wasn't enough for you! Now you just expect me to forgive and forget all the things that you've done to me?! I'm sorry Sasuke, but that is not going to happen. I've forgiven you too many times as it is. This time you're just going to have to live with the reactions of your actions." Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered at her words. She was right. She had forgiven him to many times when he did not deserve it. Now she just wasn't going to do it again. He was going to have to deal with the reactions of his actions. Just like she said he would. He mentally beat himself up for being such an idiot.

"Now you won't even respond?!" Sakura yelled. You see as Sasuke was kicking himself for being an idiot, about a minute and 30 seconds had passed. Sakura brought her fist back and it shot out like a bullet from a gun at Sasuke. Who because of the force of the blow flew through the next five walls. Sakura huffed and walked away. Mini craters forming with each step she took, due to her anger.

**End Flashback **

Ok, now we are done with all of the flashbacks. The lesson of these flashbacks? Do not mess with Sakura or TenTen if they have not had enough sleep. XD Now on to present day Kohona. It is exactly three days before Yuta is set to attack. The girls are now getting ready to leave. First though, they have to talk to Tsuande and tell her they are leaving.

**Hokage Tower **

The door to Tsuande's office opened, without any of the girls touching it that is. (Remember Sakura can move things with her mind.) Tsuande did not notice this though, due to the fact that she was asleep at her desk. (She is like always asleep… O.o) The girls all sweatdropped.

"Is she always asleep?" Hinata asked the others.

"Is she even qualified to be the Hokage with all the time she wastes sleeping?" Ino asked.

"Are you always this blunt and insulting?" Tsuande asked. Ino gulped, she hadn't realized that the Hokage had awakened.

"No, I'm sorry." A chibi Ino squeaked. Frightened that Tsuande was going to unleash her famous temper on her.

'Thank you. Now girls why are you here?" Tsuande asked eying the girls wearily.

"We came to tell you that we are leaving Kohona. We don't know if we'll come back. Alive that is." TenTen told the Hokage.

"May I ask why it is you may not come back alive?" Tsuande said.

"We might not come back alive because in exactly three days Yuta will attack. It's our duty to destroy him, even if we are killed in the process. The fight will be massive and destructive. We do not wish to be around Kohona when that happens. We would not like to be responsible for the destruction of our home village." Sakura explained.

"I see." Tsuande said.

"Alright, so we'll be going now." Ino said as she and the others walked towards the door. Moving faster than normal as so they could get out of the office before Tsuande made them do something they didn't want to happen.

"Hold it." Tsuande commanded. The girls all froze mid-step.

"Knew it was too easy." Hinata spoke under her breath.

"What is it Tsuande-sama?" Ino asked. Using the suffix to try to sweet talk their way out of whatever was going on.

"You cannot leave." Tsuande said, smirking at the girls reactions. Hinata got a scowl on her face. (Imagine Hinata with a scowl! XD) Ino was getting redder by the second and TenTen was glaring at Tsuande. Finally the area behind Sakura had burst into black and crimson flames. Tsuande had to try hard not to laugh at the sight of the girls. She did not succeed though.

"What. Do. You. Mean. We. Cannot. LEAVE?!" The girls yelled. The tower shook by the sheer volume of their voices.

"You are going to stay in Kohona. We'll assist you in fighting Yuta." Tsuande explained.

"But Tsuande, Kohona could be destroyed! Innocent lives would be lost! Not to mention you would most likely loss your most valuable shinobis in the battle. Joining the fight would be a major most likely fatal, mistake." Sakura told Tsuande, trying to get her to see that they had to leave.

"That might be true, but did you forget who we are? We are Kohona. We fight for what is right, no matter what the cost is. We do not give up and let our comrades down. Ever. If you are worried about the battle, it is ok. The elders and I have been anticipating this for many years now. We have a strategy. Kohona is ready. We will fight and you all will stay here." Tsuande said, eying the girls.

"But-" the girls started to object to this decision.

"No buts. I'm still the Hokage and you are still citizens of Kohona. So you have to listing to me. You are staying and Kohona will assist you. End of discussion." Tsuande sternly stated. The authority in her voice was evident and the girls could tell they had no chance of leaving.

"Yes Tsuande-sama." The girls chorused, even though they despised the idea of staying. They would have to go along with it. This did not make them very happy.

"Good. Tomorrow we will meet and discuss tactics. You are dismissed." Tsuande said. The girls nodded and walked away. Wondering what would happen in the days to come. For them and the village they loved.

Alright how was that? Good I hope. I am typing this while on a plane to visit my family. I was going to make this longer, but my seven year old cousin wishes to come and sit by me. I have to go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! All comments are wanted!

PS Does anyone have a website where I can create my own jutsus? I need it as so I can finish the story!


End file.
